The Cult
by Haloxoxo
Summary: You're bruised all over, "how long has this been going on?" he asked concerned. "Awhile" I said flatly because when your past was spent living in a cult its hard to start over new especially when you don't have your memory to know the abuse you suffered.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Read THIS!!! Okay so I got this idea after watching E-True Hollywood Story: Cults, Religion, and Mind Control. Basically this is about Bella living in a cult but she's not techincally living in it during the story-just read and find out; aslo I'm going to put a poll up if the Cullens in this story should be human or vampires so vote on that. **

It's a dark cold lonely night in Forks, Washington the time is Twilight. A girl around the age of seventeen is running for the fear of her life deep in the forest where no one else dares to go late at night; she keeps tripping over the roots of the trees sticking out of the hard rough ground. The girl is running away from her horrible reality. Her face is badly bruised like the rest of her body because of her pale skin you can very well see the black and blue marks on her skin. She merges out of the forest to see an unfamiliar surroundings; she is lost and has nowhere to go but one thing is for sure she can't go back no matter what happens here. She lays down on a bus stop bench and cries herself to sleep.

**Bella's POV: **

I woke up on the bench where I slept last night; I can't recall a single thing about my past but I know for a fact I can never go back. I see people heading into a enormous building that says Forks Mall; I decide to walk in to see why everyone keeps come in and out of here. First they come with no bags and then they leave with like five bags in their hands. I walk in to a little store that is called Renee's Trendy Treasures; I look around to see all these different type of clothing that are nowhere near what I'm wearing. I found a pair of jeans and a shirt so I take them in my hand and walk out I don't know where people get those bags. When I walkout of the exit I hear a loud beeping noise coming from some place that I couldn't see then I see a tall large man running towards me. I notice he has a badge so I start to run but its too late he tackles me to the ground and puts handcuffs around my wrist. He then drags me into a secret room that needs a little card to open it and a number pad to type in the code; he aggressively pushed me down on the chair.

"Shoplifting is a crime; you can be charged for the items you tried to steal" he said meanly.

"I just saw people walk out with bags when they came in with nothing in their hands" I said innocently.

"That is different those people paid for their items unlike you" he said cruelly.

"Renee are you going to press charges on this young lady" he asked the lady in the room with us nicely.

"No I'm not; she can be let go" Renee said kindly.

"What are your parents number? We need to call them so they can come pick you up punk" the man said stern.

"No! Please don't make me go back there!" I cried out before my breakdown started.

"Look at her face and her arms" Renee said concerned then I realized they could visibly see my bruises.

"Honey how long has this been going on?" she asked.

"A very long time, I can't remember the exact date or year" I said fearful.

"No one is going to hurt you now" the man said nicely.

"I don't have anywhere to go though" I said.

"You can come and live with me until you remember where you're from so we can prosecute them and send them to jail" Renee said confidently.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden to you" I asked nervous.

"I always wanted to have a daughter; how about we go back to my store and get you some new clothes?" she said proudly and I couldn't help but admire her.

"Okay? I really stand out in this" I joked about my torn worn down blue dress that was so long that it drags across the floor. Renee smiled and we walked back to her store since the interrogation took forever; Renee closed the store early and let the time be spent on making me over into looking like a teenager instead of a fifty year old woman from the 1800s.

"You look amazing" Renee shrieked when she saw the new me.

I had on a pair of ripped jeans with a razor back top that was blue and black and the pattern was plaid; my makeup covered my bruises and pop my brown eyes and finally my hair is curly but tamed. My past was like my old dress ripped, torn, burned, and destroyed and hopefully it will not come back.

"You ready to go home?" Renee asked exhausted.

"Yes I am" I said happily; my life from here on is a million times better than my old mysterious one.

**Review should I keep this story? Will Reene realize that Bella is her kid? And why did she leave Bella all by herself thirteen years ago?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n alright I have decided to have the Cullens by vampires because that is what they are, but they're not going to do everything you might want them to. **

**Bella's POV: **

I looked up to see the perfect house in my vision and I would soon be living in it. Renee's house was a mansion she had eight bathrooms, four bedrooms, a huge living room, a dining room, a enormous kitchen and she had a indoor and outdoor pool. That is not all she has a basketball/tennis court, a soccer field, and of course it is all decorated but I couldn't believe she has a house this big and she lives here all by herself. She showed me my new room; it was bright pink and orange with white carpet, a king size bed, a desk, a walk in closet big enough to be a miny bedroom and it has a bathroom attached to it.

"There are some pjams in the closet there and if you need anything ask for it now" Reene said kindly.

"Thank you for everything but I do have one favor" I said with a devious smile.

"You're welcome and what is your favor?" she asked suspicious.

"Well you stay for awhile and answer a lot of my questions?" I asked hopeful.

"Okay let me go put on my pajamas and I'll be right back" Renee said agreeing; I nodded my head and walked into the closet to find some pj's to wear. I found a pair of boy shorts and a old basketball tournament t-shirt, as I was taking off my shirt to change Renee accidentally walked into the room again. She shielded her eyes with her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to having company over and well I just have some awful bad habits" Renee said apologetic.

"It's okay and you can uncover your eyes now I'm done" I said and she pulled her hands down; I hopped down on the comfy bed and patted on it for her to sit down. She did and for a couple of minutes we sat there not sure what to talk about.

"I noticed you have a tattoo on the right side of your stomach and it says Katie Marie is that by any chance your name?" Renee asked breaking the silence; I lifted up my shirt to see what she was talking about.

"Oh no that's not my name" I said then I pulled down my shirt back over my bare stomach.

"What is your name then? I'm sorry I never really got a chance to ask you it before" she said curious.

"My name is Bella-ugh its Bella Marie Sawyer" I said unsure.

"Not Isabella? Sorry I tend to ask a lot of noisy questions" Renee asked.

"No not Isabella and I do the same thing to" I said honestly or as much of the truth that I know.

"Why do you live in Forks when you could live in New York or L.A.?" I asked turning the questions onto her.

"I'm waiting for someone to return to me" she said in such a sad tone that I didn't bother to ask any further questions on that subject.

"Well Bella its getting late and you have school tomorrow so off to bed" Renee said energetic trying to sound happy but I knew it was just an effort.

"You signed me up for school already?" I asked baffled.

"Yes when you we're trying on clothes now off to bed" she said quickly before leaving my room. She turned off the lights and shut the door; I crawled underneath the warms covers and went straight to sleep.

_mommy where are you mommy? _

_Baby I'm right here_

_You're not her mother now kill her before she reveals our secret _

_No!! I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"Bella sweetie are you okay?" Renee asked concerned.

"It was just a nightmare; I'm going back to sleep" I sighed out of relief.

"Not so fast you have to get ready for school" she said with a little devious smile. I nodded and she left then I took a nice hot shower; changed for school and before I knew it Reene dropped me off by the entrance of Forks High School.

I took a deep breath and walked inside; I found the office and got my time shcedule from the secertary. I looked down to see my first class is biology with Mr. Withers; I walked into the class and he pointed an empty seat next to a tall, reddish brown hair, topaz eyes, looking guy.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen" he said flawless.

"I'm-uh Bella" I stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he said generous.

"I don't want to come off rude but why are you talking to me? I mean no one else has bothered to say a single word to me yet you try to have a conversation with me-I just don't understand" I said kind of rude.

"I'm not like anybody else trust me on that and I feel very protective of you" he said serious.

"You should have meet me before because that's when I needed protection" I mumbled not wanting him to hear what I said.

"Why? What happened before?" he asked and I knew he had heard what I mumbled.

"It's nothing" I said rolling up my sleeve but then I remembered I hadn't put cover-up on those bruises.

"Who did this to you?" he growled and the whole class turned around to look at us; I rolled my sleeve back down but I wish I could roll my blush back into my face invisible to everyone else.

"Be quiet!" I hissed and the whole class turned their attention back to the teacher.

"Give me a name and I'll murder them" he whispered into my ear; I looked him in the eyes with fear. Today must be my lucky day because the bell rang for hour two right after that and I bolted out of the room but Edward was too fast and caught up with me. He pushed my gently against the lockers.

"I'm sorry I didn't me to scare you back there" he said nicely and sincere.

"What do you want from me?" I asked harshly.

"I want to know more about you because I like I said I feel very protective over you" he said.

"I don't need any protection, I can do this without you because I have been doing this by myself for a long time now" I said heartless.

Ring!

"Excuse me but I'm late for class" I said coldly nudging him out of my way and walking to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I got a review saying that Edward shouldn't be so opened to Bella at first but he can obviously see she is getting mistreated wouldn't he say something to try to stop the person from hurting her more in the future? Also Bella is going to be the one hard to open up to complete strangers. P.S. I do Not own Twilight wish I did though :(. **

**Bella's POV: **

Second hour I have fashion design so my chances of having Cullen in this class are slim to none. I can just relax and not think about him, but the reality is I'm curious to know why he is so open to me I mean I'm a complete stranger. This new life has a lot of different values and guidelines that I'm going to need to study in order to get some respect may be even some friends because I hate being lonely.

"You're the new girl right?" a short, brown hair, girl asked kind of snobby.

"Uh yes I am why?" I asked nervous.

"How on earth did you get thee Edward Cullen to talk to you? He doesn't talk to anyone but his siblings until you came around everyone thought he was gay" she exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything but sit in my desk like I was told to do" I said unemotional.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to a short, black dark pixie cut hair girl who was staring at Jessica intensely.

"That is Alice Cullen one of Edward's siblings" she explained.

"Just one?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes there is Emmet a tall big muscular looking guy, Rosalie a tall super pretty blond, and then there is Jasper a short guy who looks like he is always in pain" she said giving me more information.

"That is freaky how they're all close in age" I whispered low because Alice was making her way towards us to borrow some yarn I figured.

"Are you finished with that?" she asked perky pointing down to the blue yarn; I nodded and she took it then walked back to her spot. She didn't bother to even look at Jessica or even acknowledge she was there.

"You think that is creepy then you won't believe this there all together like Emmet and Rosalie are a thing so is Jasper and Alice" Jessica snickered at Alice's name.

"What about Edward" I felt the need to ask.

"See that's the thing he won't date anyone because apparently no girl here is good enough for him" she said quietly and I had a sense that she had been rejected by him.

"Are they all related because Edward and Alice don't look like each other" I asked intrigued with the Cullen's.

"No, they're all adopted but still that is just disgusting because they live in the same house; do you catch my drift?" she asked if I understand but she lost me.

"No, please explain" I said; she leaned close to my ear.

"It's like a mad sex house and they're supposed to be "brother" and "sister" I hope you get what I mean now" she whispered in my ear while making air quotes when necessary.

Before I could reply the bell rang for third hour.

"See you at lunch Bells" Jessica said quickly before heading off to her next class.

I looked down at my schedule to see my next class is English oh no this wasn't going to be good. Considering a five year old probably has better hand than me, so this was going to be torture and not only that third hour is like three hours long. I sat down in an empty seat in the way back of the room so I couldn't get called on but I must be horrible at picking a spot because Edward Cullen sits right next to me and so does his sister Rosalie oh brother. Except this time he didn't talk to me or even try to get me to start the conversation, he just sat there like a stone hard and cold. I had nothing better to do so I dozed off but the lunch bells didn't really help me getting a nice nap; I realized that I had no clue what lunch I have.

"What lunch do we have?" I asked Edward sleepily.

"We have D in about two minutes then after lunch we come back here for another fifteen minutes" he answered and Rosalie gave him a death glare like he was not allowed to talk to me or something.

"Kay thanks" I said waking myself up.

The bell rang for lunch and I grabbed the purse Renee forced me to bring to school. When I got my lunch I realized I didn't have any money with me to pay for it, so I looked in the purse and saw that Renee had put just enough money in there to buy me a school lunch. I gave to the lunch lady and then I looked around the lunch room trying to find a table way in the back so I could sit alone but unfortunately Jessica grabbed my arm and dragged me over to her table.

"Everyone this is Bella! Bella that's Eric, Angela, and Mike" Jessica introduced me to everyone and then pointed for me to sit in the seat next to her. They talked about gossip mostly about the Cullen's while I sat there in silence; I stood up to throw away my trash in the garbage and I saw Edward motioning me to come over by him. I looked over to my other acquittance's and figured going with Edward would be a much better choice.

"What do you want?" I asked curious but no rude.

"I want you to know that I have a secret" he said mysterious.

"And?" I asked confused on why he would say such a thing.

"If you tell me who did this to you then I'll tell you my secret" he said devious and pointed down to my bruises.

"No! I don't want to talk to you or even know more about you then I already do" I said coldly.

"Fine! Two can play at this game" he replied ice cold and for awhile I regretted what I had said but getting him involved in my affairs would be even worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n I got a review saying that Edward shouldn't be so opened to Bella at first but he can obviously see she is getting mistreated wouldn't he say something to try to stop the person from hurting her more in the future? Also Bella is going to be the one hard to open up to complete strangers. P.S. I do Not own Twilight wish I did though :(. **

**Bella's POV: **

We all came back from lunch to our third again. Again we sat in an uncomfortable silence; I looked down at my schedule to see that my fourth hour is world history. The bell rang and I went to my last class no one I knew was in there so I just sat there quiet as a mouse. I waited until the clock hit two o'clock and then I was free from school more than just school I am free of Edward Cullen. Renee was waiting for me outside the school's entrance I hopped into her shiny porshe and we drove back to her house. It was raining outside so she had the heat on; I was getting hot so I rolled up my selves since she already knew about my bruises I had nothing to hide. We were going fifty when all sudden she slammed hard down of her brakes; the car jerked forward and spun in a circle. Luckily both us are okay but I still have no clue what made her freak out like that and almost kill us.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I saw something on the back on your wrist and it freaked me out" Renee said calmly; I looked down at both of my wrist and on my left wrist there is a pink outline of the number four.

"Whoever did this tattoo is really good because it looks like it is my actual skin" I said amazed.

"That is not a tattoo it is a form of branding like usually cows or horses are branded so their owners have a way of knowing they belong to them" she said dreadful of the mental imagine of it happening.

"Do you know what it means or why you have it?" she asked.

"No, I can't remember" I said disappointed that I can't remember a single thing about my past.

"It's okay as long as you never return to that hellhole; Bella I want you to promise me that you will never go back" Renee said serious.

"I promise" I lied because deep down I feel like I left someone very important to me.

"I have a surprise for you it's waiting in the house so that's go in" Renee exclaimed changing the subject to a happier one.

We pulled into the driveway and Renee opened the garage door with the garage door opener; she pulled the car forward and parked it in its usual spot. She turned off the engine; we both took off our seat belts and headed inside. She started to cook dinner while I started on my homework, but I was distracted by my big surprise.

"Bella dinner is ready!" Renee yelled over the intercom.

"Coming" I answered; I put my books away and walked out into the kitchen.

"Oh pasta" I said delighted.

"Glad you like pasta because I'm a vegetarian so I don't eat meat" she said.

"Same here" I said surprised the more I learn about Renee the more we are alike.

We finished our pasta and it came time for the gift; I wonder what it could be I mean what else can I ask from Renee because she has done so much for me already.

"Okay here is my old Ipod video classic that now belongs to you; a blackberry curve phone, and your personal brand new Mac book well do you like your presents?" Renee said explaining all the gadgets.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much" I said blown away from her generosity.

"You're welcome; oh my parents are coming over for dinner tomorrow so I'm preparing you now they are very judgemental" Renee said warning me of her strict parents.

"Okay thanks for warning and again thank you for everything" I said honestly I could never repay her at least for the moment I can't.

"Look at the time it's time for you to go to bed" Renee said looking at the clock. It was elven at night and she was right from all the excitement today I am dead beat time for some sleep to refresh my brain.

_Mommy don't leave me! _

_I'll come back I promise honey. _

_No you won't_

_Then come find me three weeks later when my disappearance is old news. _

_what if they kill me?_

_You're strong be strong for mommy and don't worry daddy is still here to protect you_

_Bella where are you! Come out now or your punishment will be worse than it already is. _

_I have to go; I love you Katie Marie Davis. _

_I love you too mommy. _

I shot up from my dream drenched in sweat with panic all over my face, body, and mind. I thought my sleep was my safe place but I'm so wrong because they are where my memories live and they eat at me every single night.

"Bella sweetie are you up yet?" Renee's sweet voice boomed from the intercom.

"Yes, I am" I replied back.

I hopped into the shower and got dressed for the day; another school day..yuck. Somehow I'm going to have to get back to my old house and save Katie because she is my daughter and I can't leave her behind like my mother did to me. Ah I just remembered something without having to be asleep; yes finally some progress.

"Let's go you're going to be late" Renee said pushing me out of the door.

"Have a good time at school Bella" she said waving goodbye when she dropped me off at the front steps of the school.

"I'll try" I mumbled underneath my breath; oh great another day with Edward Cullen!

"Hi, I'm Alice you already know my brother Edward" Alice greeted me all energetic and perky.

"Hi, I'm Bella and yes unfortunately I know Edward" I said uninterested in the conversation.

"Well he can come off very strong but once you get to know him he is a sweetheart" she blabbed.

"I already have a sweetheart that needs rescue now if you will excuse me but I have some master planning going on and I can't be distracted" I said harshly.

"Will then go ahead sorry for being an annoyance to you" she said serious.

"I'm sorry but I have just been really stressed out lately and I'm not acting like my usual self" I apologized for my bad manners.

"It's okay your totally forgiven" she said kindly and with that we walked into school side by side.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n I got a review saying that Edward shouldn't be so opened to Bella at first but he can obviously see she is getting mistreated wouldn't he say something to try to stop the person from hurting her more in the future? Also Bella is going to be the one hard to open up to complete strangers. P.S. I do Not own Twilight wish I did though :(. **

**Bella's POV: **

We walked into school next to each other well Alice was like five feet away from me but I figured it was because she is incredibly beautiful and I'm not. The bell rang and we walked off to our first hour class oh great I was going to have to see Edward. I sat down in my spot next to him and began thinking of ways how to bring Katie to safety without Renee finding out about my plan because I promised her that I wouldn't not go near my old home but she can't control me she isn't even related to me.

"What?" I asked annoyed because Edward kept staring at me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curious.

"Why do I fascinate you so much?" I asked not answering his question.

"I can read everyones' mind in this room but I can't read yours" he said serious.

"And that's not creepy at all" I remarked.

"I'll prove it you; see that girl over there she is jealous that I'm talking to you and not her, and that guy over there is thinking about having sex with his girlfriend for the first time, and that kid yawning is thinking how boring this class is" Edward said calmly like it wasn't anything new.

"Wait a second that girl is Jessica; I thought she was dating that Mike Newton kid" I said in disbelief to the first person he pointed to.

"They're not dating because Mike has a big crush on you" Edward hissed at Mike's name.

"Why don't you like him?" I asked curious.

"I read his thoughts and all he wants is to have sex with you because you're sexy in his mind but in not in my mind" he said disgusted.

"Uh thanks, but why are you so against people having sex?" I asked.

"I think sex is something you should wait until you get married for and in my mind you're not sexy you're beautiful" his velevt voice sounded like an angel speaking to me.

"I can honestly say that no guy has ever treated me with so much respect as you have" I said truthfully.

"So what were you thinking?" he asked desperate to get inside my head.

"I was thinking about a way to get back to my old home and-" Edward interrupted me.

"You can't go back there not after what they did to you" he growled.

"Let me finish I have to go back to save Katie Marie Davis" I told him the rest.

"Who's Katie?" he asked intrigued.

"My daughter" I whispered scared of his reaction; he looked at me stunned and didn't say a word after that.

My classes flew by because I was preoccupied with trying to make the perfect plan and then it dawned on me that I can't leave tonight because Renee is having her parents come over. I wonder what her parents are going too think of me considering Renee said they're judgemental and cruel. Well I guess they can't be as cruel like my old family or home or whatever you call them. School was out and Renee was outside waiting for me like usual; I hopped in the car and she drove off. Once we got home she started helping me get ready before her parents came. Then the big moment awaits as Renee is explaining everything to her parents I wait in my room until she calls me over the intercom. I walkout to the living room and her parents jaw drop as they see me.

"Renee she is gorgeous sweetheart" he mother exclaimed.

"She looks just like you" her father stated and I looked at Renee lost and confused.

"Bella why don't you sit down for this one" Renee said gentle; I took a seat on the couch and waited for the news she was about to tell me.

"Bella I know everything about the place you used to live because I used to live in that same place too. Honey I know who your real parents are-" I cut her off.

"Who are they?" I asked excited.

"Charlie Swan is your father and I am your mother" she said nervous.

"You knew this whole time and didn't tell me!" I yelled in shock and disbelief that the woman who left me thirteen years ago could be so sweet yet so sour.

"Yes and I'm truly sorry for not telling you sooner" she said calmly.

"You left me to live there in hell and you never bothered coming back to get me" I said harshly.

"I was going to but they had a hunt for your father and I to kill us if we stepped an inch near you" she said giving her reasoning.

"I found out who Katie Marie Davis is" I said.

"Who is she?" Renee asked unsure why I brought it up.

"My daughter and unlike my mother I'm going back there to rescue her from hell" I said coldly before bolting out of the door and running in any direction that would take me far away from here.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n This whole chapter is mostly just Bella and Edward only one other character is going to be in this chapter besides Bella and Edward. Since I'm not getting reviews lately I hate when authors do this but hopefully it works I need five reviews before I publish the next chapter. P.S. I do Not own Twilight wish I did though :(. **

**Bella's POV: **

I kept running but I couldn't take it anymore my tears are making me weak holding me back from saving her even if it means I become their slave I just want her to be safe and I will do whatever it takes to make that true. I've seen the consequences some have paid for trying to runaway from their choke hold but I'm stronger than my four year old daughter is against their cruel bloody hands. I rested on the bench I slept my first night I ran away except the mood is different instead of being scared yet hopeful it is dark and knowledgeable.

"Bella don't do this" a voice said from behind me.

"I need her to be safe even if it means risking my own life" I said confident.

"Try to think of other possibilities that save both of you" the voice whispered in my ear.

"Edward why do you care if I live or die; why am I so important to you? No one else bothers to know the real me but you constantly fight to rip down my walls and know the real me" I said begging to know why he is so interested in me.

"Bella I can't explain it to you because I don't even know why myself but I will fight for you day and night" he said sweet.

"I can't even fight for my own child because I don't have the courage to go back there and beat their asses" I said disappointed in myself.

"I would be scared too if I were you; you have horrible nightmares because of what they did to you so don't blame yourself for what they did" he said kindly.

"I don't get you Edward Cullen; you barely know me yet your willing to fight for me but for your own reason I do not know I can only imagine" I sighed exhausted from the stress put on me recently again. I wish someone could just make some sense of my life to decoded every little thing so it makes perfect sense what I need to do and what I want to do.

"Bella why are you never afraid of me or why do not try to get my number like every other girl at school does? You see I can't figure you out either I have to just imagine" Edward said quoting my own words.

"I'm just so stressed and confused right now; I can't even think straight" I sighed heavily.

"Because Renee told you that your her daughter, right?" he asked.

"Yes, wait-how did you know that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Haven't you ever noticed that my family and I are different from everybody else around here?" he asked not answering my question.

"Uh not really but now that you mention it yes I there are a lot of differences" I said. I wonder why I never noticed it before I mean it is so obvious they are all pale white, beautiful, they never eat, they're eyes change colors, and they sometimes talk like they aren't from this century but the previous ones.

"There is my answer" he said proudly.

"So you knew were I was because your family is different? Sorry I'm not following you on this one" I said confused by his statement.

"I can't give you anymore information then that" he said a little disappointed.

"This is what I hate about you! I can tell you everything about me that I remember yet you can't tell me one little thing" I said furious. I have never told a stranger this much information about my life than I have with Edward.

"I know it sounds like a lame excuse but I'm really trying to protect you from my world" he said calmly.

"What are you an alien? Is that the world you live in? Or are you just an ass?" I asked mad.

"Is there another choice for none of the above?" he asked.

"Only if you tell me who you really are" I said making a compromise.

"Why don't you go back home and look up legends on the cold one" he said not agreeing.

"And my home would be where?" I asked.

"With Renee" he said quietly.

"Are you talking about the woman who abandoned me thirteen years ago? Because if you are then you would know my answer to that suggestion" I said serious.

"How about you stay the night at Charlie's house then?" he asked more like suggested.

"He is alive? Where does he live?" I asked curious to meet my dad.

"Yes to all the above, I can drive you there if you like" Edward offered; I nodded my head in agreement. We got in his sliver Volvo and drove off; Edward drives really fast but I don't mind it is like a thrill driving this fast. We reached a two-story house by the looks of it the house must be well kept and I noticed that Charlie is a sheriff for Forks, Washington. I was about to get of the car when I suddenly got cold feet.

"Will you come with me?" I asked Edward my voice sounding desperate and scared.

"I would love to" he said nicely; he got out of the door and opened mine. I got out of the car and we headed up the steps to the front door; Edward rang the doorbell because my hands are shaking like crazy.

"How may I help you Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Chief Swan, I would like you to meet your daughter Bella" Edward said introducing me.

"This can't be how did you get out of there?" Charlie asked hungry for an answer.

"I ranaway in the middle of the night and I stumbled into Renee's store I stayed with her for awhile but things got a little hetic over there" I said shorting my escape story.

"Well you two have some catching up on so I'm going to go home" Edward said.

"Bye Edward and thank you" Charlie said.

"Edward thank you for everything and I'll see you tomorrow to discuss our unfinished business" I said making him know this isn't the end.

"Come inside Bella it is freezing outside" Charlie said waving his hand to call me inside.

I know three things for sure Edward has a secret that needs to be uncovered, my daughter will be okay for now, and this is so far from being the end.

**Five reviews for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n I'm back this is a flashback to let you know more about Bella's daughter and the father of her child.**

_"Mommy I'm hungry I want some food" Katie asked her mother but getting food was least likely because they are at the bottom of the food chain so they just get the scraps nothing else. _

_"I know sweetie just hold your horses" Bella tried to reason with her daughter but she couldn't look at the little girl in the face because of how sickly skinny she looks because of starvation. _

_"I can't wait anymore I need some food now" Katie shouted stomping her foot. _

_"Sh! Mommy will get you some just stay here and be quiet" Bella hushed her impatient daughter. _

_Bella carefully tiptoed into the kitchen where the 'elders' keep and divide the food it is the middle of the night and no one is on duty. Bella has the perfect opportunity to steal a small portion of the food supply and divide between her and her daughter. Bella walked over to the fridge and ransacked the whole thing taking out a half eaten sandwich, some fresh water, some apple juice, some pudding, grapes, and carrots. She reached up on her toes to the cupboard to get some plates and cups when a hand touched her shoulder; oh no Bella thought. If it was one of the 'elders' she would get a whipping may be even worse. _

_"Bells it's me" a voice whispered. _

_"Bryce you scared me" Bella whispered back. _

_"Where's Katie?" he asked. _

_"On the other side of the wall waiting for me" Bella said as she spread their food out of their plates. _

_"Here let me help you with that" Bryce said offering to help an uncoordinated Bella. _

_They walked over to Katie; they all sat in a circle and scorffed down their little amount of food within seconds. They washed down their food with their drinks and within another five minutes they were already putting away the evidence because they always have to be careful of ever getting caught. They all walked back to the room they share; Katie was laying down on top of Bella on their small full size bed they all have to share. _

_"What's that?" Katie asked pointing to the mark of the number four on her mother's arm. _

_"It is a ranking" Bella said telling her half the truth. _

_"Daddy do you have one too?" asked the curious four year old. _

_"Yes, I do honey" Bryce answered with a sound of disgust in his voice. _

_"Will I ever get one?" asked Katie. _

_"Hopefully not Katie because you will never want one of these" Bella said hopeful of a better future for her little girl. _

_"Okay, nighty night mommy and daddy" Katie yawned before sliding off of Bella and nestling into Bella's chest. _

_"Night baby girl" Bella said as she wrapped her arms around her baby girl's waist. _

_"Bella please don't get her hopes up too much" Bryce said trying to stay realistic. _

_"I can always dream can't I? All I want is for her to not suffer anymore and to be able to still have a life far away from here one where she would forget all the torture this one brings" Bella argued. _

_"I do too but-" Bella interrupted him. _

_"Do you honestly want our daughter to have a marking on her arm that matches her up with a sex partner in case they would ever be discovered so if someone would get pregnant they wouldn't be able to say it is a eighty year old man sleeping with a thirteen year old girl?" Bella asked on the brinks of tears. _

_"No, I would never want her to go through what we went through but she will always be our little blessing" Bryce reasoned. _

_"She will always be the angel I always wanted but I need to protect her and run her far away from here" Bella persuaded. _

_"Bells I know and I'm trying my hardest to find the right path for her to escape and be free but it is difficult" Bryce said sounding depressed. _

_"I know but promise me if I leave first then you will carry her to me because I don't want to leave you here" Bella pleaded. _

_"I promise, but I can't get over the fact if you get caught then they will kill you because of what your parents did" Bryce snarled at the mention of Bella's parents. _

_"You can't blame everything that has happened to everyone on them after they escaped" Bella defended her parents even though she didn't know them, she knew they had a good reason to leave her behind. _

_"They left you behind and you defend them still?" Bryce shouted furious. _

_"Keep your voice down you're going to wake her up" Bella hissed. _

_"Sorry I just love you and I never want to have to the one to kill you" Bryce said gently and honestly. _

_"I know seeing people die on the guillotine is painful but I will not be one of them" Bella said a little confident but mostly hopeful for another fate. _

_"Good because I won't be able to bear not living without you" Bryce said then he kissed the back of Bella's head. _

_"I love you" Bella said unsure if it was really love or just infatuation. _

_"Night baby I love you" Bryce said resting his face on top of Bella's head. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n I'm back sorry I have been busy lately with school and my social life so I haven't been updating frequently. I only have five more days of school but sadly it doesn't mean I'll update more because with summer and friends all that stuff I won't be in my house a lot not to mention going on vacays but I'll update when I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**BPOV: **

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes everything from last night still spinning in my head. Had I really found both my parents less than a month when they left me thirteen years ago to escape? All these events are giving me a headache but more than anything I just want my daughter back. I walked down stairs after taking my shower and getting dressed for shool but to my surprise Renee is here and she is arguing with Charlie. I sneak behind the wall and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Charlie she can't go back there" Renee hissed quietly probably so I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"She doesn't have a choice; I can get arrested for keeping her away from her legal guardians" Charlie argued.

"I can too but I am willing to go to jail as long as she is safe that is all that matters to me" Renee snarled at him.

"I wish we could too but Renee, Bella has a daughter that she needs to protect" Charlie said serious.

"Obviously we can rescue her daughter too because there is no way I'm letting her go back there" Renee said on the brinks of tears.

"Renee let me do my job the right way so there is no way we can pay time for it" Charlie pleaded for her to understand.

"No, I refuse and you should throw the rules away for your daughter" Renee said refusing to let me go.

"Renee you forced me to do this" Charlie sighed heavily as he grabbed her hands and handcuffed her.

"What are you doing?" she asked baffled.

"Renee Swan you're under arrest for kidnapping a seventeen girl and refusing to help the police, you have the right to remain silent you have a right to an attorney if you can not pay for one one will be provided for you anything you do or say can be used against you in the court of law" Charlie announced as pushed her towards the front door.

"Bella I hate to have you see this but stay here and I'll come back for you later it is time for you to go home" Charlie said unemotional.

"Charlie don't do this to her" Renee begged but he continued to drag her out to the squad car then he sped off to the police department.

I grabbed the cellphone Renee gave me along with some food and clothes. Then I fled out of the house and continued to run its all I know that I can do because now my own father is after me to drag me back to hell. I plopped down at the bench stop and quickly dialed the number hoping the person would answer.

"Hello" he answered.

"Edward, I need your help Charlie is trying to bring me back to you know where" I said quickly afraid my time would be up before Charlie would find me.

"Are you at the bus stop?" he asked.

"Yes" I said hopeful he would come.

"I'm on my way hang tight Bells" he said quickly then he hung up.

I sat there with my left leg shaking uncontrollably then I saw the sliver Volvo speeding down the street it slowed down as it got closer to me. Finally I thought; I jumped into the car and in time to because a police car just drove by the bench I was sitting on.

"Thanks Edward but you know you can go to jail for helping me?" I asked making sure he knew what he is getting himself into.

"Bella I would do anything for you no matter what the risks are" he said romantic and serious.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"First we need to get the cops on our trail" he said serious; I looked at him stunned.

"Then I drop you off at your old house" he said again being dead serious; my mouth swung open when he said that sentence.

"After that the cops will see that the house you live in is not safe so they will evacuate everyone and you will be finally freed" he finished telling me his very well thought out plan.

"Not only will I be free but you will be a hero" I said proudly.

"I'm no hero Bella" he said in a sad tone.

"You are to me" I said cheerful.

"No, I have done some nasty things in the past that don't make me a hero but a monster" he said serious and down.

"Listen to me, what's in the past stays in the past and Edward without you...I don't know what I would have done" I said honestly.

"Thank you Bella now hold on" he said before he spun the Volvo right in front of the police station.

The local Forks police all walked outside to see Edward doing doughnuts in the parking lot. Edward stopped and glared Charlie right in the eyes apparently Edward's stare was too intimating that Charlie had to look away because his eyes landed on me. He stared me down trying to figure out exactly who I am but I don't even know the answer to that; we all just sat there staring at each other until Edward peeled the car out of the lot. I heard Charlie yell something but I couldn't make it out and just like Edward said all the Forks police were in their squad cars chasing the Volvo. Charlie was leading the rest of his partners but Edward was fast very fast and he knew how to handle a car at fast speed unlike some of the other officers. Edward turned down a gravel road then everything hit me; my memory that is.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n Hola faithful readers of The Cult! I'm back and this chapter is all about Bryce Sawyer because I'm leading up to the next chapter and you need to know this important information first. **

**No One's POV: **

Bryce Sawyer is not you're typical teenage boy. What he has endure is worse than anyone can ever imagine not only does he execute the innocent, he is whipped for holding information on his precious love, he is a father and he is only seventeen, his dad is dead and his mother is cruel, he was abandoned and worse he was left here to die. Sometimes the pressure and emotions become too much but he has to hold them back or else he will fall into the weak category and that is one place you must avoid in order to survive.

"Daddy where's mommy?" asked Katie his young daughter confused about the disappearance of her mother.

"Sh, Katie we have talked about not talking about mommy" Bryce hushed his daughter so far no one has realized the curly brown hair and brown eyed girl missing.

"Is she coming back" Katie whispered understanding a little.

"Yes, she is coming back to rescue you and take you far away from here" Bryce said quietly.

"Are you coming too daddy?" she asked innocently.

"No, its too risky I have to stay here" he said disappointed in loosing his daughter never would he be able to look in her dark blue eyes, hold her hand when she is scared, not even kiss her goodnight.

"I'm not leaving without you" she shouted furious.

"Katie shut up" he yelled angry with her.

"I'm-I'm sorry" she said frightened; he reached for her hand but she backed away.

"Katherine I'm sorry for yelling at you but please do what you are told" Bryce said honestly the last thing he wanted was his daughter to hate him or even worse fear him.

"Daddy what if mommy doesn't come back?" asked the curious four year old; Bryce pulled her on his lap.

"She will come back soon just wait baby girl" he said then he kissed her forehead and rocked her to sleep.

For now everything is okay but the worse is still to come for this seventeen year old boy and four year old girl. New beginnings lead to different endings; as they fall asleep thinking their conversation was private and unheard a little spy laughs evilly because now that spy will ruin their perfect plan and someone will die.

"Sawyer wake up!" yelled a familiar hateful voice. Bryce jerked awake noticing they have his daughter in their hands.

"What's going on?" Bryce asked curious and cautious to not give too much information.

"You tell us; where is your whore?" asked the cruel voice.

"Her name is Bella and she is not a whore" Bryce growled defense of his love.

"Fine where is your skank? Is that better" asked the elder again.

"I won't tell you where she is even if it means I will have to die" Bryce said confidently because all he ever wanted was for his Bella to have the life she deserved.

"You're too precious to kill so if you don't tell us where she is then we'll kill this one" the elder said evil as she pushed Katie forward.

"She ran away in the middle of the night about two months ago" Bryce said quietly ashamed but what else could he do? Bella would have wanted him to protect Katie instead of her.

"Get ready we're having an execution tonight" the elder order.

"Who is facing the gulliotine?" asked Bryce.

"Katherine Marie Davis-Sawyer" the elder said unemotional.

"What? But why?" asked a baffled Bryce.

"We have to keep everyone in check somehow so we show them what will happen if they try to runaway" the elder said coldly.

"There has to be another way" Bryce pleaded.

"We were informed that Isabella is coming back to "rescue" Katie so when she comes through the front door you shoot her" the elder said cruelly.

"Can I have another option?" Bryce asked hopeful.

"No, now choose who will you save this rat or your whore?" the elder asked.

"I choose Katie" Bryce said with no emotion because this is the hardest decision he has ever had to make.

"Here is your little booger" the elder said meanly pushing the little girl to the ground and gave her a kick in the stomach before leaving.

Bryce scooped up his daughter shameful of the stupidity he had in not making sure anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation. The chilling events are going to come fast but what if Bella never comes back? Bryce asked himself this question over and over again but eventually he dropped it because he knows deep down Bella could never leave Katie here all alone. Katie soon fell asleep he tucked her in the full size bed kissed her forehead then he heard a knock on the door; he walked over and opened the door.

"Follow me" one of the executors said.

"Where are we going? I thought I was going to shoot Bella not get shot" Bryce asked confused why he was being called down but he followed shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"You're getting your punishment for not obeying the rules" said the boy.

"Oh" was all Bryce could say; they walked down to the office of the top elder.

"Bryce Sawyer it is ashame you are here" the elder said.

"Greta I know and I am sorry" Bryce lied he wasn't sorry he was proud of what he did.

"I did everything for you let your whore live, give your daughter my last name, excuse you for previous reports and this is how you repay me" Greta said furious.

"Please just let her leave she won't bother you ever again" Bryce pleaded.

"No, when she arrives you will shoot her in front of Katie" Greta order.

"You can't do this to me mom" Bryce said.

"Wilt take him to the whipping room and give him 20 lashes on his back" Greta said cruelly; Wilt nodded and dragged Bryce away.

In the morning Bryce had scars and he was in a lot of pain but at least everything was going fine at least for the moment.

"Here take this she is here; now do your part" Wilt said tossing Bryce a shoot gun and pulling Katie to the living room where the front door is.

Bryce followed and he waited with the gun fully loaded and ready to shoot Bella when she walked through the door. The door swung open and it was the same brown hair and brown eyed girl he fell in love with but now he has to kill her.

"Don't shoot" she cried.

**Review if you want the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n I'm back sorry for not updating I just have been trying to get this chapter perfect. Anywho on with the chapter! **

**~Haloxoxo**

* * *

**BPOV: **

Edward shifted the car into park as we are now right in front of my torture house.

"Go before Charlie catches up with us" Edward said seriously encouraging me; I nodded my head and got out of the car.

I walked up to my old house; I turned around to see the whole Forks police anxiously waiting to see my next move. However I didn't see Charlie anywhere but he was chasing us right? Oh well I opened the front door and froze Bryce is standing a total of five feet away from me holding a rifle up even worse Katie is here too.

"Don't shoot" I screamed; throwing my hands in the air. My eyes pleading for him to reconsider but I have a feeling he was forced to do this.

"I can't do this" Bryce said ashamed.

"I had a feeling you would say that" Greta said then Ryan one of the executioners held a gun up to Bryce's head.

"Now shoot her or else you will be shot then we'll shoot your whore" Greta threatened.

"Just do it" I said giving up.

"No" Bryce said refusing.

"Help someone help" I cried.

"No one will help you because you're just a pathetic little whore" Greta spat.

I just then I felt a breeze run by me and it whoever it is must be Flash the superhero because they are super fast. I heard a gunshot go off I closed my eyes when I opened them again I found Edward on the ground on top of Ryan. Bryce dropped the rifle terrified I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Bella you're okay?" his statement came out more like a question.

"Yes I'm fine but are you?" I asked sincerely.

"Better now that you're in my arms again" Bryce whispered into my ear.

"Evacuate everyone right now" Charlie order.

"Come on let's get Katie then we can leave once and for all" Bryce said letting me go but he held my hand in his. I saw Greta holding onto Katie too tight Katie can hardly breathe.

"Let her go Greta" I growled.

"Katie is my daughter not yours" she snapped.

"You're lying now let her go" I hissed.

"You can't be certain about that because you don't have a memory to remember if you gave birth to Katie or not" Greta said.

"Come you guys evacuate right now or spend a night in jail" Charlie threatened.

We walked outside where everyone was but I couldn't find Edward; I was going to thank him but he seems to have left already.

"Charlie you have to believe me please just give me my daughter" I begged.

"I'm sorry Bella I really am but I can't do that" he said disappointed.

"But Charlie your my father you have to be on my side" I said.

"I can't pick sides not on a matter like this" he said bitterly.

"I hate you" I said furious.

"Boys do a sweep of the house and the surroundings make sure no corner goes untouched" Charlie order the cops.

"Yes sir" they all said then they saluted him before they went on with their search.

"Detective Jones bring these two down to the station I will be there later" Charlie gave an order to the detective.

"Yes sir; come on kids get in the squad car" Dective Jones said pushing us in the squad car.

We drove out of the hidden torture house but I cannot get over the fact Charlie refuses to stick up for me. I mean what is his problem; he lived there one too he knows what it is like so why is he acting this way? My thoughts are all jumbled up I can't believe Greta did that when she knows very well Katie will never be hers. We drove until we reached the police station; I was expecting them to drag us to holding cells but they didn't instead they put us in an interview room. A man walked in and began to go over the procedures of interrogations.

"Now Miss Swan-" detective Harlem began to say.

"It's Sawyer" I corrected him.

"Okay sorry Miss Sawyer how do you know Katie is yours?" he restated his question.

"Because of this" I said lifting up my shirt to show him my tattoo.

"Now why on Earth would I get a tattoo if Katie is not my real daughter?" I asked firing back one of his dumb questions.

"Ink cannot prove DNA however Miss Sawyer unless you can remember giving birth to Katie we can't prove anything at this moment" Harlem said honestly.

"I"ll do whatever it takes to keep my daughter out of that witches hands" I said truthfully. Then Charlie came waltzing in through the doorway.

"Thank you detective Harlem I will take over now" Charlie said and with that Harlem left.

"I refuse to talk to you" I said firmly.

"It would be easier if you do talk to me" Charlie said gently.

"Fine what do I have to do to prove I'm Katherine's mother?" I asked.

"Katherine?" Charlie asked confused.

"Katie" I explained.

"You both will have to summit to DNA testing to prove Katie is yours" Charlie said.

"Fine bring it on" I said confidently.

"I agree too" Bryce said.

"Alright the nurses will be in soon to drag your blood this process will take awhile so you have to be patient" Charlie said before leaving the room.

The nurses came in and withdrew our blood and now all we can do is sit and wait.

* * *

Next time on The Cult:

"Mr. Swan we have your DNA test results in"

"What's the verdict?"

"Isabella Marie Swan is your daughter"

"Thank you"

"I can't believe you doubted me"

"Renee I'm sorry but you never know"

"I loved you and would never cheat on you not now and not back then"

* * *

**Review if you want more!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n I got a review asking if Edward is a vampire yes he is a vampire. Also Bella and Bryce lived in a cult which you can say is more like a whore house. Now Enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. this is a Bella/Edward story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephine Meyers does.**

* * *

**BPOV: **

As we waited for the results to come in we were freed from the interrogation room. We are out by the offices were the rest of our former cult is; I wish I could just scream about everything they did to us but I don't have evidence to back it up not even my own memory. I spotted Dr. Cullen talking to Charlie privately I decided to go over there and have Dr. Cullen tell Edward my appreciation I have for him.

"Um excuse me; Dr. Cullen could you tell Edward that I say thank you" I said interrupting their conversation.

"Yes I will tell him that um-" I interrupted him.

"Bella" I said.

"Bella can I ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" he asked.

"Go for it" I said honestly.

"How long were you abused?" he asked.

"Awhile" I said flatly.

"Do you know the exact age you were?" he asked.

"They start abusing you when you reach the age of five" I said truthfully remembering Katie only had a few months before she would get her first whip.

"Okay now try to remember when you were first sexually abused" Dr. Cullen asked politely.

"Well they give you sex partners by branding underneath your wrist and you start when they tell you to it can range from 7-13" I told him showing off my number four brand.

"When do they mark you?" he asked.

'When your five right after you get your first whip" I said unemotional because I'm used to it.

"How many whips do they give you?" asked Charlie.

"It ranges for twenty being the minimum to 69 almost killing you but not enough to kill you" I said disgusted.

"What happens if you do something worse like trying to steal food?" Dr. Cullen asked; I looked at him in shock how did he know that information? I shook it off and answered his question.

"You would be executed on the guillotine" I said.

"Try to give me an estimate of how many people died on the guillotine" Charlie said encouragingly.

"From when the cult was first started probably close to six hundred people may be even more" I said bitterly.

"Thank you so much Bella and I will make sure Edward gets your regards" Dr. Cullen said dismissing me.

"Can I use a computer? I have to check something" I asked Charlie; he nodded and let me use his.

I went to google and searched the "cold one" just what Edward told me to do. The website popped up and I began to read about this creatures that are immortal, cold, drink blood, fast, have super strength, and don't come out in the sunlight a vampire. Could Edward be a vampire? Is that even possible? I mean him and his family are different from everyone else but he is not a monster. I closed out of the website immediately but I cannot stop thinking of the possibility and now it all seems like I missed it. I mean he got to me so fast when I was in danger he never goes to school if it is nice out and he always is cold.

"Bella they have the results in" Bryce said gently; I looked up at him.

"Let's go" I said standing up; we walked over to everyone.

"Our results say that Bella and Bryce are the parents of Katie" Dr. Cullen said proudly.

"Greta let Katie go" Charlie order and Greta obeyed.

Katie ran to me, I squatted down and opened my arms. She came crashing into my arms hard I hugged her tightly.

"Mommy" she said delighted.

"Katie I've missed you so much" I said happily. While I still hugged her I stood up off the ground and held her.

"Daddy we're free" Katie said ecstatic.

"Yes we are baby girl" he said overjoyed; she stretched her arms out for Bryce to hold her.

"Here take her; I'll be back in a minute" I said giving Katie to her dad.

I spotted Edward talking to Carlisle and Carlisle didn't seem too pleased.

"Can I talk to Edward for a quick second?" I asked politely.

"Of course; I'll see you at home" Carlisle said before leaving.

"Um let's go in there" I said pointing to an empty interrogation room; he nodded. Once we got in there we took a seat in the chairs.

"I know what you are" I said confidently.

"I'm not a hero" he said bitterly.

"Yes you are but you're also a vampire" I said proudly.

"Which gives you more reasons to stay away from me" he said coldly.

"This coming from the guy who stalked me until I finally talked to him? Come on don't be like this" I said.

"I wanted to kill you because your blood is the sweetest blood I've ever smelled and it's not fair for you to be near me when I use you to satisfy my wants" he said honestly.

"Don't leave me please? I need you" I begged him to stay.

"You have Bryce for that; I won't bother you again" he said harshly.

"But I don't love him anymore not how I use to" I said honestly.

"Too bad I can't let you fall for me because I have already fallen for you but I have to protect you" he said gently before leaving abruptly.

I walked outside and overheard Charlie talking to a nurse.

"Mr. Swan we have your DNA test results in" the nurse said.

"What's the verdict?" Charlie asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan is your daughter" the nurse said.

"Thank you" Charlie said.

"I can't believe you doubted me" Renee said in disbelief.

"Renee I'm sorry but you never know" Charlie said harshly.

"I loved you and would never cheat on you not now and not back then" Renee said truthfully.

* * *

Next time on the Cult:

"With adoption you never know what can happen"

"Don't petty me; look at what Bella went through because we gave her up"

"You gave me up for adoption I can't believe you"

"Edward I need you"

"You have Bryce"

"But I love you"

* * *

**Review if you want the next chapter. **

**You know you love me =)**

**Haloxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n I was on vacations sorry for no updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**BPOV: **

I stood there listening to their conversation and I can't believe everything I thought was wrong.

"With adoption you never know what can happen" Charlie said.

"Don't petty me; look at what Bella went through because we gave her up" Renee said furious with Charlie and his actions but they're both to blame.

"You gave me up for adoption I can't believe you" I said in disbelief; they finally realized I was standing there listening to their conversation.

"Bella sweetie we just thought it was for the best at the time" Renee said gently.

"Really? Because look at where we are standing right now-" I stopped myself so I can gather myself and push back my tears.

"I have a daughter and I'm only seventeen and you all thought I was fine and dandy well you were so wrong weren't you?" I said angry.

"Bella we weren't ready for a daughter" Charlie said trying to calm me down.

"Neither was I but I never left her and never came back did I?" I said coldly.

"The truth is we kept you a secret until you were four then my parents found out and they forced me to give you up I never wanted to but I didn't have a choice it was either give you up or be homeless and I-" I interrupted Renee.

"You were too spoil to think about living on the streets so I was the one kicked to the curb I get it just leave me alone" I said harshly then I walked away.

I walked over to Bryce who now has Katie in his lap I smile as they both look up at me. If anything I am good at it is pretending I am the pretender no one can ever figure out how I feel and I don't want them to.

"Mommy I'm tired" Katie yawned.

I pulled her onto my lap and rocked her back and forth until her weary ocean blue eyes fell asleep.

"Where are we going to stay?" I asked Bryce fearful.

"Renee offered us to stay at her house for the time being" Bryce said.

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"I said yes but Bells I'm not coming with you" he said nervously.

"Why not?" I asked scared of not being with him or at least not having him by my side.

"Some of us have found a new place and we're starting over there but you and Katie deserve freedom" he said cautiously.

"You're starting a new cult? Why?" I asked shocked.

"Its all we know but this is going to be different you can come and go whenever you please, no harsh punishments, no forced intercourse, and I am the new leader" Bryce said proudly.

"What if something happens and-" he interrupted me knowing exactly what I was going to say next.

"Nothing bad will happen I promise you" he said confidently.

That night I said goodbye to my first love and my best friend as I now look down at the angel we created in a hell situation I wonder if it was all worth it. The running away to freedom and safety was but loosing my best friend and my daughter's father was not worth it. Since I can't sleep I wander into the kitchen where I find Renee with her head down on the cold granite counter.

"Can't sleep?" I asked; she threw her head up and looked at me her eyes are bright red from crying.

"Yes, why are you up?" she asked her voice weak.

"Same but I want to apologize for being so rude back at the station it must have been a really hard decision and I was inconsiderate" I said honestly.

"Bella you don't have to apologize I know you are angry and you have every right to be-" I interrupted her.

"Mom I love you and I love dad too and that is all that matters" I said truthfully.

"Come let's go and get some sleep you have school in the morning and I get to watch Katie I am so excited" she said cheerful as we walked back to our rooms.

We said goodnight then we went to sleep. I woke up again at 6:30 I have enough time to get ready and drive to school then I remember that I have to get Katie dressed and everything.

"I'll get her dressed you go to school" Renee said firmly.

"Thanks, bye baby I love you" I said to Katie as I grabbed my bag from the floor.

"Bye mommy I love you" she said energetic.

I walked outside and climbed into Charlie's squad car we drove to school in silence.

"Thanks for the ride" I said as I pushed the door open.

"You're welcome and Bells you know I love you right?" he asked hopeful.

"Yes and I love you too" I said then I shut the door and walked up the steps.

I spotted Edward standing alone his eyes are fixed on mine I push past him and I don't say a word not even a little 'hello'. We sat next to each other in our classes not saying a word until lunch came I had to talk to him.

"Edward can I talk to you?" I asked before he went to sit down at his table.

"What is it?" he asked impatient.

"Edward I need you" I said begging for him to understand.

"You have Bryce" he said coldly.

"But I love you" I said quietly.

"You can't love me" he said.

"I do and Bryce is gone" I said telling him the truth.

"My world is too harmful and I can't have you be in harms way again" he said gently.

"Can't we just have one shot?" I asked hopeful.

"We..." he began to say.

**Short I know but review if you're dying for more.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n I have been busy but here is the next chapter and just so you all know this story is going to short and sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**BPOV: **

"We..um" Edward stammered not typically like his usual self.

"Please?" I begged on last time and gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes we can give it a shot but if it gets too dangerous we are over and I will move far away so you can live a normal happy, safe life" he said serious.

"Yay but hate to break it to you but my life already was the opposite of that" I said.

"Yes but you have a new life now and it is going to be the life you deserve" he said confidently.

"So when are we going to go on our first date?" I asked impatient.

"On Friday" he said proudly.

"I can't because Renee has to work same goes with Charlie and I can't leave Katie alone" I said disappointed.

"What about Bryce?" he asked hopeful.

"Long gone plus he started a new cult and I don't want Katie anywhere near him" I told him the bad news.

"Well we can always have our date at your house so you can go out with me and still watch Katie" he suggested.

"I would love to but Katie isn't ready for me dating another guy right away" I said honestly.

"I can babysit!" Alice said perky.

"Thank you Alice that is very sweet of you but first you need to meet Katie before you babysit her because she is not open to strangers" I said truthfully.

"Okay I'll come over to your house after school then" she said energetic.

"Sounds good" I said then the bell rang and we all went to our last classes.

* * *

My new life is going extremely well first Edward is the best boyfriend ever, second Katie is growing up very well and third I couldn't ask for better friends or family. As Katie's fifth birthday approaches I call Bryce to see if he is coming.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" Bryce asked.

"I'm very good, how are you?" I asked worried.

"Good everything is going good so far" he said happily.

"That's good um Katie's fifth birthday is coming up soon and I'm throwing her a party for her and all her friends and I was wondering if you could come? It would mean the world to her" I said honestly because Katie has been dying to see her daddy again.

"Of course I would love to" he said overjoyed.

"Okay her party is on Friday at Renee's house and it starts at 2 p.m." I told him all the information he needs to know.

"I will be there" he said.

"Mommy is that daddy?" Katie asked curious.

"Yes it is sweetie, do you want to talk to him?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Bryce? Katie wants to talk to you" I said into the phone hoping he didn't hang up.

"Put her on the line" he said back. I gave the phone to Katie.

"Hi daddy" Katie said happily.

"You are? Oh boy" she said excited.

"Love you too bye" she said hanging up.

"Here you go" she said giving me the phone.

"Thank you so did you hear your dad is coming to your party?" I asked.

"Which one?" she asked confused.

"Honey Bryce is your daddy and Edward is mommy's boyfriend" I tried to explain to her.

"But daddy doesn't live with us anymore and I don't see him so Ed-ward is my daddy" she said sleepily.

"Someone is tired from all the excitement time to take your nap" I said.

"No, I don't want to take a nap" she argued.

"Honey you have to because mommy says so" I said assertive.

"No" she said refusing.

"Here I'll take her and put her down" Edward said gently.

"Thank you" I mouthed to Edward so Katie couldn't hear.

* * *

**Fast forward to Katie's 5th Birthday Party**

"Mommy Ti-ggy" Katie said referring to her stuff animal Tiger.

"Here you go now go over and play with your friends" I said giving her Tiger.

"This quite a bash" Renne said in awe.

The whole house is decorated as a Zoo theme and all the credit goes to Alice because she put everything up and thought of the idea knowing Katie loves her stuff animals. I am very impressed but at the same time annoyed the party is almost over and Bryce has not shown up or given me a call saying he can't make it.

"Where is he?" I asked annoyed.

"Honey he will be here soon" Renee said calmly.

"You said that four hours ago and the party is almost over" I said furious.

"Well Charlie hasn't arrived either" she argued.

"Different dad told me he would be late unlike Bryce" I stated then my phone began to ring. 'May be it is Bryce' I thought in my head.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Bella I need you to come down to the police station" Charlie said strictly.

"It's Katie's party I can't just leave" I said.

"It is important" he said seriously.

"I'll be right there" I said giving in.

"What is going on?" asked Edward with Katie on his back giving her a pony ride.

"I'm not sure I have to go down to the station" I said then I kissed Katie's forehead and I bent down and kissed Edward goodbye then I left.

**Short I know but review if you're dying for more. Sorry about the cliffhanger but there is only two more chapters after this.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n I have been busy but here is the next chapter and just so you all know this story is going to short and sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**BPOV: **

I walked into the police station and everyone in there had their eyes on me; I walked over to Charlie's desk where he is waiting for me.

"Bella I don't know how to day this but-" Charlie stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"But what?" I asked curious and a little impatient.

"We need you to identify a body" Charlie said nervously.

"Okay" I said unemotional, because I thought it probably would be someone who was in the in the cult before and committed suicide.

"Isabella come with me" Dr. Cullen said, leading me into the morgue.

As soon as I stepped in there I had the feeling crawling up from my stomach to my throat that I was going to vomit. The smell is just wrenched I can't even explain how bad it smells it is like all the worse smells in the world wrapped into one. Carlisle sighed and motioned me to come near the table, I did and he pulled the sheet off. Tears came pouring down my face this cannot be happening, this must be a dream.

"Is this Bryce Louis Davis?" Carlisle asked in apologetic.

"Y-no this can't be happening, he promised me everything was going to be alright that nothing bad would happen" I said hysterical.

"Bella I know this hard for you but we need you to identify his body because we don't have anyone else who could, trust me if there was someone else you wouldn't be here right now" Carlisle said gently.

"Yes it's him and he is dead because of me" I said crying.

Carlisle pulled the sheet back over Bryce's lifeless body and pushed me out of the door and luckily Charlie was waiting outside for me. I ran into his arms and cried burying my face into his chest.

"Bella I am so sorry" Charlie said pulling away a little.

"No, I am the one to blame I should have stopped him I knew something like this would've happened but I let him go" I said yelling at myself.

"Bella don't think like that because this not your fault it is the creep who shot him" Charlie said trying to cheer me up.

"H-he ju-just can-can't be gone" my voice trembled.

"Come on let's get out of here" Charlie said letting go and taking my arm to force me out of the police station.

We got to the car but I didn't go in.

"Come on Bells get in the car" Charlie said assertive.

"No, I refuse to go home and tell my daughter that her father died and that is why he couldn't come to her party" I said roughly.

"So instead you are just going to sit here and make her wonder what happened to her mommy?" Charlie said coldly trying to make me get in the car.

It worked I pulled the car door open and slid into the passenger seat, Charlie smiled and started the car. We began our ride home in utter silence, I looked out of the window trying to think of ideas of how to tell Katie the news but I came up with nothing because I can't see my little angel cry. Once we were back, Charlie parked the car and turned off the engine he looked at me before getting out. I sat in the car for awhile but went inside after a minute passed by.

"Mommy!" Katie said happily as she came running towards me.

I bent down and picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.

"Katie I have to tell you something about daddy" I said my voice cracked thinking about breaking the news to her.

"Why didn't he come today? He promised me" she said disappointed.

"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this but daddy passed away" I said trying explain to her.

"Passed? Where to?" she asked confused.

"No, honey daddy went to sleep and he never woke up again" I said in terms she would understand better.

"I can wake him up" she said energetic still not understanding.

"Not this time baby, daddy is gone" I said crying.

"Gone where?" she asked curious.

"To heaven" I said then she finally got it because tears fell down her cheeks.

"I didn't get to say bye" she cried.

"I know sweetheart neither did I" I said, then I cradled her in my arms.

It felt like we stayed there forever and we probably would have until Edward came walking in.

"I heard about Bryce and I am so sorry" Edward said honestly.

"It's okay no one could have saved him" I said letting out a deep breath.

"Eddie do you love mommy like daddy did?" Katie asked, her eyes full with tears.

"I didn't know your daddy that well but I probably do love your mom as much as your dad did" Edward said, kneeling down by the bed so he could talk to her at her level.

"Well you be my other daddy?" Katie asked hopeful.

"If that is what you want then yes" Edward said, kissing her forehead.

Edward left a couple minutes after that and I told Katie she could sleep with me tonight because of what happened today. I feel so bad for because her dad died on her birthday and I have to make sure she doesn't think it was because of her. I pulled her close to my chest as we snuggled underneath the covers of my warm bed.

"Katie I want you to know that your daddy loved you so much and you have nothing to do with his death" I said softly, whispering into her ear.

"Mommy what if I forget him?" she asked.

"I will remind you everyday what your daddy was like so you can never forget him" I said, promising her I would never let her forget her biological father.

"Knock, knock" Charlie said before coming into the room.

"This was one of his possession's found and it is marked to Katie" he said putting it on the nightstand then he left, shutting the door behind him.

I reached over Katie and turned on the lamp to give some light then I grabbed the envelope and opened it.

"What is it?" Katie asked intrigued.

"It is a necklace that says love forever daddy" I said, reading the engraving.

"I want to wear" she said, shooting up.

I told her to lift up her hair while I put on the heart necklace for her. After that I turned off the light and we fell asleep in the darkness but this time we are safe.

* * *

**Review please =).**


	15. Finally Free

**A/n Last chapter ever for this story it was really fun but now I'm done because I always wanted to end it like this short and sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**BPOV: **

I looked at Katie as she spun around in her new black dress which I'm probably going to burn after the ceremony is done.

"Do you like my dress mommy?" she asked full of energy.

"Yes but just not the color" I said honestly, as I looked at myself in my black dress in the mirror.

"Are you two ready?" Edward asked, knocking on the shut door.

"Yes, come on sweetie its time to go" I said, taking Katie's hand and leading her out of my room.

Edward was right outside my door waiting patiently like always and looking handsome on such a lousy day. We all walk out into the living room where Charlie and Renee are waiting for us so we can leave and take off for the funeral and they all know vey well to not talk to me about Bryce not because I don't want to talk to them about him but it is just too hard. Every time I hear his name his picture pops in my head the one where he is alive and the one where he is dead side by side and it kills me everyday that I see the image I don't want to see in my head the one where he is alone on the morgue table laying there dead but I just can't seem to shake it out of my head. We walk outside to the cars and Katie and I are riding in Edward's car while Charlie and Renee drive in Charlie's car; after I get Katie in her booster seat I shut her door and there is Edward blocking me from getting into the car with that are-you-sure-you're-okay look on his handsome face.

"Are you sure you will be ready for this?" Edward asked gently.

"Yes, we have to leave now or else we will be late" I said, knowing it is impossible to be late with Edward for anything.

He just gave me a strange look and walked over to his side of the car; I opened the door and buckled up and hoped I was right when I said I was ready. I know I have to strong for Katie and I didn't give her justice at the funeral home when they displayed Bryce so everyone could pay their respects and the funny thing is a lot of people showed up surprisingly.

_"Bella be strong for Katie" Edward whispered softly, while I cried heavily. _

_It only took one glance for me to burst out into tears and I should have been stronger because now Katie is even more upset because I am sad and her daddy is gone for good. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I pull away from Edward's protective grasp and wipe my eyes then turn around to face the person. _

_"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly. _

_"Bryce was my son and I loved him so much and I can't believe he is gone" she said crying but I sure wasn't convinced by her act. _

_"Bullshit you treated him like a piece of shit no you probably would've treated a piece of shit better than him any day" I said cruelly. _

_"Bella you don't know how many times I asked myself why I did what I did but I was messed up even ask my doctors it is a disease" she said calmly. _

_"Greta, Bryce hated you and I don't know who brought you here but ask them to bring you back to the slammer because Bryce wouldn't have wanted you here" I said coldly. _

_"I brought her here Bella, I thought she could apologize to Bryce now because it is her last chance to say how sorry she is" Charlie said. _

_"I can't believe you and if she was truly sorry she would have said it when he was still alive but now that he is dead she can say it because he isn't her to tell her off, Greta you now what you are?" I asked, burnig up with anger. _

_"What?" she asked nervously. _

_"A coward" I stabbed at her, then I ran out of the funeral home. _

_Edward of course chased after me and I told him to take me home and that was the first time I didn't cry for telling someone off because it owed it to Bryce to say what he can't say anymore. _

"Bella where here" Edward whispered in my ear, I looked up to see him holding my door open.

I must have dozed off or just daydreamed because I don't remember the trip up here, I turned around to see if Katie was in her booster seat and she wasn't. Instead she standing next to Edward wanting for her mom to come out of the car. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car and in one hand I held Katie's and in the other Edward's. We walked over to the casket and headstone and stood there well the service began.

"We are brought here today to honor Bryce Louis Davis-" the priest began to say.

"Bryce was a good boy turned into a man under harsh circumstances and today we are honoring his heroism to his love of his life Isabella Marie Swan and his daughter Katelyn Marie Davis" the priest said his speech and I looked down at his casket and remembered all of our good times.

_"What's your name?" the young blond, blue eyed five year old boy asked me excitedly. _

_"Bella, who are you?" a beautiful brown curly hair, brown eyed five year old girl asked. _

_"Bryce" he said, smiling and Bella smiled too. _

_"So why are you here?" he asked curious. _

_"My parents give me up" she said in a sad voice. _

_"Like a puppy?" he asked serious. _

_"I guess" she said unsure. _

_"Well then you are my puppy and I am going to take care of you" he said, throwing his arm over her shoulder. _

_"What are you going to name me?" Bella asked giggling. _

_"Petty Bella" he said mispronouncing pretty._

_"That's not a name" Bella said. _

_"It's is in my book" Bryce said smiling and leading her into the house. _

"Bella would you like to say any words before we leave?" Renee asked and I quick realized I missed the service.

"Yes" I stated still in denial.

"Alright we'll leave you and Katie alone" Renee said, she walked back to the others.

Katie looked up at me with her I-don't-know-what-to-say look and I smiled at her.

"Bryce I will always be your puppy and you definitely took care of me and I just want to say thank you-" I began to say then Katie caught me off.

"Daddy told me about that story" Katie said happily.

"He did? Well Katie do you want to say anything to your daddy before they put him in the ground?" I asked, she reached for my hand for some support.

"Daddy I'll miss you and I love you so much" Katie said with tears in her eyes.

"Bryce Louis Davis was a kind boy, loving, protective, funny, happy, a true angel sent down from heaven and now he is finally free" I read of his headstone.

I touched his headstone before turning around and walking over to my family and my love. 'We are all finally free' I thought as I took Edward's hand and walked back over to his car.

**The END!**

* * *

**Review please =).**


End file.
